pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Igglybuff
Igglybuff (Japanese: ププリン Pupurin) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II that has a soft and bouncy body. Biology Physiology Igglybuff is a small, pink Pokémon. Igglybuff has small limbs, and is almost always smiling, similarly to Celebi. Unlike Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff, it has black and red eyes. It always has a curl in its head. Evolution Igglybuff' evolves into Jigglypuff by leveling it up with max happiness. Game info Game locations |backcolor= |goldsilver=Breed Jigglypuff or Wigglytuff |gsrarity=None |crystal=Breed Jigglypuff or Wigglytuff |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Breed Jigglypuff or Wigglytuff |rsrarity=None |emerald=Breed Jigglypuff or Wigglytuff |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Breed Jigglypuff or Wigglytuff |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Trophy Garden |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Breed Jigglypuff or Wigglytuff |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade, Dream World |bwrarity=Common }} Side game locations |backcolor= |Channel=Cobalt Coast |RS Pinball=Hatch from egg |Trozei=Endless Level 67, Forever Level 17, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1Western Cave (10F-13F), Joyous Tower (40F-46F) |PMD2=Marine Resort (B8F-B14F) }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=II |gold=It has a very soft body. If it starts to roll, it will bounce all over and be impossible to stop. |silver=Its extremely flexible and elastic body makes it bounce continuously--anytime, anywhere. |crystal=Instead of walking with its short legs, it moves around by bouncing on its soft, tender body. |ruby=Igglybuff's vocal chords are not sufficiently developed. It would hurt its throat if it were to sing too much. This Pokémon gargles with freshwater from a clean stream. |sapphire=Igglybuff has a soft and plushy body that feels very much like a marshmallow. From this body wafts a gently sweet fragrance that soothes and calms the emotions of its foes. |emerald=Its soft and pliable body is very bouncy. When it sings continuously with all its might, its body steadily turns a deepening pink color. |firered=Its extremely flexible and elastic body makes it bounce continuously--anytime, anywhere. |leafgreen=It has a very soft body. If it starts to roll, it will bounce all over and be impossible to stop. |diamond=It has a soft and bouncy body. Once it starts bouncing, it becomes impossible to stop. |pearl=It has a soft and bouncy body. Once it starts bouncing, it becomes impossible to stop. |platinum=It has a soft and bouncy body. Once it starts bouncing, it becomes impossible to stop. |heartgold=It has a very soft body. If it starts to roll, it will bounce all over and be impossible to stop. |soulsilver=Its extremely flexible and elastic body makes it bounce continuously--anytime, anywhere. |black=It has a soft and bouncy body. Once it starts bouncing, it becomes impossible to stop. |white=It has a soft and bouncy body. Once it starts bouncing, it becomes impossible to stop. |black 2=It has a soft and bouncy body. Once it starts bouncing, it becomes impossible to stop. |white 2=It has a soft and bouncy body. Once it starts bouncing, it becomes impossible to stop. }} Learnset Leveling Trivia *Igglybuff is the featured Pokémon in the Special Episode in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky, "Igglybuff The Prodigy" at level 17. In the main game, he's only recruitable in one dungeon, the Marine Resort. Category:Baby Pokémon